Everywhere
by NessLutz
Summary: Sakura se has entido sola desde que Shaoran se fue a Hong Honk. Recuerda momentos hermosos, mientras se da cuenta de que no importa la distancia, el siempre estara junto a ella. Songfic...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno…aquí les vengo de nuevo con otro fic, bueno esto es un songfic, también es el primero….solo espero q les guste. Este Cáp e sitúa después de un mes q Shao-kun se fue a Hong Honk (el Cáp. de la despedida en el aeropuerto)…Punto de Vista de Sakura, y sus sentimientos…

Desclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, es obra de las fabulosas CLAMP.

**Everywhere**

Una hermosa jovencita, se despertaba de su dulce sueño, porque eso es lo que son, dulces. Desde su partida es la única forma de verlo, y saber que el siempre estará a su lado.

Otra vez su rostro en mis sueños…..¿Por que te tuviste que ir?...ahora mas que nada me siento sola…………..solo se, que en las noches, en mis sueños…….te puedo ver…………..te puedo sentir. No quería despertar a kero. Ayer se la paso jugando de nuevo, y se quedo muy cansado

_Turn it incide out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

Hoy se cumple un mes desde que partiste, y no sabes cuanto te extraño Vuelvo a derramar las mismas lagrimas de todos lo días...por ti Ya no quiero que sea solo un sueño el saber que regresaras……sonara egoísta pero, te quiero a mi lado….te quiero

_And when I make you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're Everywhere _

Me acerco a mi escritorio. Hay se hallaba el osito de felpa que me habías dado en el aeropuerto. –Hola pequeño Shao-kun, como amaneciste?- decidí ponerle tu nombre, era un maravilloso recuerdo de ti. Saque el libro de las cartas, pero solo tomo a una….."Mi querido Shaoran, vuelve a mi"

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

Mejor me visto...llegare temprano a la escuela...no quiero desayunar, preocupare a papa y a mi hermano…si me ven con esta cara, me aliste y me puse los patines y sali de la casa. Que bien se siente esta calida brisa, pero no todo es igual desde que el se fue.

'_Cause every time I look_

_you're never there_

Antes éramos enemigos, al comienzo de la captura de las cartas Clow...pero fue increíble como al paso del tiempo te volviste mi amigo…..y después……….mi gran amor, no me percate que ya había llegado a la escuela. No se porque tengo esta sensación, no se porque……..cuando cierro los ojos te veo…….eres lo primero que veo al despertarme, y lo ultimo al dormirme

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

-Oh, Ohayou sakura-chan- "había olvidado de que Tomoyo le tocaba servicio hoy….soy distraída lo se…….pero estos días lo he estado mas…."-Ohayou Tomoyo, no te había visto- "sakura tanto te duele su partida? Ya no eres la misma………tanto te hace falta?" (N.A: estos son los pensamientos de tommy eh? Son los únicos)

Hoy es un día muy lindo no lo crees saku-chan?- "Oí lo que me dijo Tomoyo pero……..el día es el mismo que ayer, lo veo todo igual…….desde que el se fue" – Es cierto, la brisa es calida, y el sol esta en todo su esplendor- "solo quiero volver a dormir, para verlo, para abrazarlo, para……..besarlo"

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And I when close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That make me believe_

_I'm not alone_

El salón se fue llenando...hablaban de cosas triviales, pero…….yo solo estaba sentada mirando la ventana……..con los ojos cerrados……….recordándolo a el………...nadie ocupa su asiento, esta solo desde que se fue………no se porque me haces sentir así………Shaoran que me hiciste?

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

No sabes cuanto duele el que no estés aquí. El que no me regales un tierna sonrisa. El que no sienta q te preocupes por mi……Pero…..ya no llorare, si me vieras ahora estuvieras triste………..solo quiero verte feliz, se que regresaras, algo me lo dice………que mantenga la esperanza, seré la niña de antes, la alegre Sakura Kinomoto, para que en tu regreso………….seas feliz al igual que yo…

_I try to wash the pain awayi from me_

_Away from me_

_I'm not alone_

Las clases comenzaron...matemáticas...como las detesto pero...a ti te gustaban, eres bueno en ello. Así fue pasando el tiempo, las chicas trataron de reanimarme y lo han logrado, vamos al templo Tsukimine, a ver el lago………ese lago que tantos recuerdos trae. Tomoyo diseño un nuevo traje para mi……..quiere que me lo pruebe………….Shaoran regresa pronto por favor……………….te extraño……………..

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

Las clases han terminado, y ya estamos en el templo, que rápido pasa el tiempo…..quiero que pase rápido, para ver tu regreso……Tomoyo esta con su cámara de video, nunca la suelta, Naoko cuenta una historia de terror……...estaban contentas todas…………….y yo lo quiero estar además………….se que volverás……….Shaoran te amo, te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien……………..ahora se que no estoy sola, tengo a mis amigas, a las cartas, a kero y Yue, a mi familia y……………..te tengo a ti

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_I'm not alone_

Estoy de nuevo en mi cama...ya cene...y como siempre no falto que Touya molestara un poco...kero termino de jugar con los videojuegos...había comido muchos dulces hoy...Estoy feliz porque, se que volveré a soñar contigo, pero esta vez, no llorare...estaré feliz para ti...Estas en todas partes...es por eso que te veo...solo espero que vuelvas pronto, para decirte cuanto te amo...Mi querido Shaoran...

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

FIN

Hik-chan: OK ya se que no fue uno estupendo, pero...espero que les agrade. La canción es la de Michelle Branch Everywhere...Estoy pensando hacer otro pero esta vez, con lo que siente Shaoran, una especie de criticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones todo en el review……y si hago el sonfic de shao…

Matta ne: se despide Hikaru


	2. Never Gone

**_Hik-chan:_** Hola! Como están? Este fue uno de los primeros fics que escribí y x los pedidos de mis amigas decidí hacerle una segunda parte. Los pensamientos de Shaoran… por qué lo escribo? Escribo sólo para que se entretengan un poco y les guste la lectura así que sin más nada que decir los dejó….

**_Disclaimer:_** Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, son de las fabulosas CLAMP…pero advierto SHAO-KUN ES MÍO! (¬¬u dejenme soñar un poquito)

_**#By Hik-chan#**_

_**Never Gone**_

__

__

__

Hong Kong. La ciudad del caos. El centro de los negocios. Le aburría está vida. Hace más de 1 mes que se fue de Japón. De sus amigos y de…ella. De aquella hermosa chica que supo ganarse su corazón…ser parte de el sin pedir permiso… Un chico de mirada seria caminaba por el agitado centro, había salido de la escuela hace poco. Divagaba en sus pensamientos. _  
_

_I really miss you  
There's something that I gotta say_

No sabes cuantas falta haces. Tus ojos. Tu cabello. Toda tú y simplemente tu. Parezco un loco…y no lo niego un loco enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto…quisiera verte de nuevo, decirte lo mucho que me haces falta……volver a decirte que me enamoré de ti…

__

The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you 

Mis más preciados momentos son los que viví a tu lado. Desde el inicio de todo. La recolección de las cartas. Tantas cosas que nos deciamos, nuestras peleas. Quién iba a pensar que terminaría enamorado de ti. Me enseñaste tantas cosas, gracias por mostrarme el verdadero mundo, la amistad...lo interesante de ser una persona opuesta a lo que yo era... Gracias a tí, cambié...cambié para demostrar que no soy débil...

__

And all the distance that's between us now may seem to be too far  
But it will never separate us, deep inside I know you are..  


No quiero pensar en la distancia que ahora nos está separando. Tú en Japón y yo aquí…sumido en mis pensamientos, que siempre acaban destinados a ti. Mi preciosa flor de Cerezo…como estarás susurró a el viento, como si el encontraría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero, estamos unidos…algo en mi interior me lo dice…por muy lejos que estemos…te siento…siento tu aura…pero no te veo…

_  
Never gone  
Never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close   
Everyday  
Every step along the way  
_

Se había detenido en un hermoso riachuelo que pasaba por debajo de un puente, cerca de la mansión donde vivía. Solo quería mirar su reflejo en el agua. Y ver que ella estaba ahí con el. Su destino había cambiado. Con tantas obligaciones, ahora el Consejo de Ancianos lo querían listo para el cargo del Jefe del Clan Li. Sakura, ahora más que anda necesito de ti, de tus consejos y de tu hermosa sonrisa…siempre estarás dentro de mí…siempre…

_  
Even though for now we've got to say good-bye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone  
_

Nuestra despedida en el aeropuerto. Me sorprendí cuando te vi. Nunca pensé que llegarás a ir. Fuiste. No sabes la alegría que me dio al verte parada ahí. Cansada de correr. Con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas. De verdad que no pensaba lo mucho que te iba a echar de menos. Ese osito de felpa. Wei lo habpia llevado y se lo agradezco. Te lo quedaste, como un lindo obsequio de mi parte...espero que lo cuides...aunque no es necesario pensarlo, se que lo harás…

_  
I walk alone these empty streets  
There's not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave  
The grace you showed  
It'll always give me strength and be my cornerstone  
Somehow you found a way to see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on I swear to you that you will be _

Las personas caminan como un día normal. No es de sorprenderse. Pero me siento tan sólo. El tiempo transcurre muy lento ¿saben?. Es como si sólo existiera el río y yo. En cámara lenta. Tus recuerdos siguen muy dentro de mí... es increíble como me hiciste crecer como persona...como viste lo bueno dentro de mí, dejando al lado mi comportamiento frío...distante...supiste como tratarme...como quererme siendo sólo yo...Siempre estarás en mi corazón…

__

Never gone  
Never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close   
Everyday  
Every step along the way  


Empezó de nuevo su camino hacia su hermosa casa. El ruido de las calles. El paso de los carros. Las cornetas de los caimones de carga. Todo habpia simplemente desaparecido. Como si la carta Sakura Silencio hubiera sido activada...Hasta este país me trae recuerdos de ti. De aquella vez que viniste por el viaje que te habías ganado…

_  
Even though for now we've got to say good-bye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone from me  
_

Pero esa vez estabas enamorada de Yukito. Shaoran llamaba la atención de las chicas, y ¿quien no, un guapo chico caminando solitariamente sin nadie de compañía. Pero el no quería a nadie en ese momento. Quería estar sólo. Poder soñar que estaba con ella. Regalándole una mas de sus encantadoras sonrisas...sólo eso... Nunca te iras de mi lado...nunca lo permitiré Sakura Kinomoto…nunca…

_  
If there's one thing I believe  
I will see you somewhere down the road again _

Cuando pueda. Cuando tenga tiempo de escaparme de aqui. Con alguna excusa. Prometo ir a verte. Prometo volver a Tomoeda sólo para pasar el tiempo ahí contigo. Te diré. Te repetiré. Cuantas veces me hiciste falta, cuanto te extrañé y cuanto te amo...Mi Flor de Cerezo... te veré de nuevo...después de que todo esto se halla terminado...Es una promesa...como aquella vez que acercábamos nuestros dedos… _  
_

_  
Even though for now we've got to say good-bye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
_

Por ahora es un hasta luego. Un nos veremos pronto. Como lo dijiste en el aeropuerto. Nos volveremos a ver, Sakura. Lo haremos. Te amo, te amo como nunca jamás pensé amar a alguien...Gracias por siempre ser tu, por siempre demostrar que no todo esta perdido…gracias por ser mi personas especial…

_  
Never gone  
Never far  
In my heart is where you are..._

**_Hik-chan:_** bueno...algo cursi... (OK, OK en exceso, pero a que quedo lindo ne?), terminé a las 11:03pm de escribirlo, inspiración del momento y si no lo hacía puedo jurar que se me iba la idea, y se me olvidaba la canción. Por cierto ésta es Never Gone de Backstreet Boys, es sólo que em gusto mucho la canción, la letra y las escogí pero creo que ustedes deberían opinar de eos no?

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLEASE! ASÍ VEO SI HACERLE LA ÚLTIMA APRTE!**


End file.
